Christmas
by Neusuada
Summary: It is 7 months after Edward proposed to Winry, and the Armstrongs have invited the Fullmetal Achemist guys to a Christmas party. Edward goes With Winry, Al goes with May, Ling goes with Lan Fan, and Roy goes with Riza. Nothing could possibly go wrong. But when a guy at the party tries to flirt with Winry, something might... Post brotherhood. Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza, Al/May, Ling/Lan Fan


**_Christmas_**

**Neusuada: Yay, I got another request! So this is after the promised day and everything, and 7 months after Ed's awkward proposal. It is around Christmas time, Al and May are together, as well as Ling and Lan Fan and Roy and Riza, but the main couple is Ed and Winry. If you like it, please give half of the credit to _DarkForestWolf_ for the idea. I don't own anything.**

**Ashe: *Glares***

**Neusuada: We, sorry.**

* * *

'7 months. I can't believe that it has been that long,' Edward thought as he looked out of the train's window.

It was around Christmas time, so Ed decided to come back home to Risembool and celebrate with Winry.

He was expecting to go alone, but before he left, he received an invitation to the Armstrong household for a Christmas party. He assumed that if he got one, then everybody else got one too, so he decided to attend.

Al was still in Xing with May, because apparently they had finally started dating. Either he really did like her, or he was just being nice. Probably the first one since he seemed so love struck in his letters.

And after much pestering, Roy had somehow managed to get Riza to accept one date, but, of course, he asked her out again and she said yes. Now they were the talk of the Military. Some people disliking their relationship and some thinking that they were perfect together.

They were not wrong if they thought that they were right for each other. Ed had been trying to get Roy to ask Riza out for years, but his excuse was always that she would shoot him if he asked her.

Ed smirked when he found out that they were together. He had been right all along.

He had also heard that Ling asked Lan Fan out and-after some yelling about their places and that that would not be proper and Ling saying that he didn't care about that, he cared about her-she accepted. And, if you can believe, they are together now!

Edward broke himself out of his thoughts, as he saw the familiar mountains approaching.

As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, Edward was out and running in the direction of the path he knew so well.

He wondered if Winry would hit him with her wrench, like always. He kept his leg in good shape so there was no reason for her to.

He cringed at the thought of a wrench invading his skull, but he didn't stop running until he saw the familiar yellow house right in front of him.

He stopped to breathe for a second, before walking in the house, only to be greeted with Den knocking him over.

"Den, who is-" Winry came from upstairs only to get cut off from shock at seeing the man she loved standing up from the floor and grinning at her.

"Hey, Winry. I'm home," Edward said as he walked up to her.

Winry's eyes changed from shock to pure happiness as she tackled him to the floor in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home," Winry said as Edward wrapped his arms around her, and then helped her up from the floor.

"Just in time for Christmas too," Edward said, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh yeah! The Armstrong's invited me for a party, did you get invited?" Winry asked him, while holding up the note sealed with a wax mustache.

"Yeah, I did. Would you like to accompany me to it?" Edward said with hope in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah, sure! It sounds like great bonding time for us," Winry said, lightly blushing at the last part.

"And you never know, there could be mistletoe," Edward said, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

Winry blushed and pushed him backwards a little, and laughing when he stumbled and then glared playfully at her.

"It's in two days, so we should probably leave tomorrow," Edward said, already back to his normal attitude.

"Right, and it is getting pretty late so I will make some dinner and then we can go to bed, since you must be tired from the train ride," Winry said, and then walking away into the kitchen.

Edward had forgotten that his train had gotten in at 7 and that it took at least an hour to get to the house. Running to the house would only take about 30 or 40 minutes, but it was still late. Not to mention that running that far kind of drained him of energy.

After dinner, Edward and Winry went to bed, woke up early, packed some clothes, left a note, so that Pinako would not panic, and then boarded the earliest train to Central.

They both fell back asleep after about 5 minutes on the train, but when they woke up, the train was just getting into the station.

"Wow, good timing," Winry said, chuckling.

"Yeah. Well let's go," Edward said as he helped her out of her seat.

The next day went by in a flash, with checking into the Military hotel - They still let him stay there even if he wasn't in the Military anymore, since he saved the whole Country - to getting clothes for the party.

The only thing that Edward remembered clearly was a letter from Al saying that he would be attending the party as well, and that he would probably be almost there when the letter arrived.

The next day, Edward and Winry got up, changed into their outfits for the party, and arrived at the huge mansion right on time.

When they got there, there was someone there to show them to the ballroom. Winry, who had never been in the palace of a house, nearly died when she saw the huge room.

Edward looked around to see who else was there. He saw Roy in a suit with Riza wearing a dress for once in her life. She looked really nice wearing something so…feminine.

He saw Ling, standing there in a Xingese styled suit, with Lan Fan standing right next to him in a Xingese styled dress, no mask, and her hair was out of its bun and lightly curled at the bottoms. Edward was not going to lie, she looked beautiful.

Lastly, he saw his brother and May, politely talking to people and asking how they were. Al had his arm protectively around May, which Edward thought was just cute. As soon as Al looked up, he caught sight of Ed and Winry. Al politely excused himself and May from the conversation and walked over to his brother and his date.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled as he pulled Edward into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're here," Al said excitedly as he pulled away.

Edward, who was about to say something, was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"EDWARD, THE KINDNESS THAT YOU HAVE FOR OTHERS IS SO AMAZING!" Armstrong cried out.

"KINDENESS HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" Armstrong yelled before Ed managed to pry himself away from the crying man.

Winry had left to get a drink during the rant, and Edward had just now noticed her absence.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure it has. Where did Winry go?" Edward asked, not caring a bit about what Armstrong had said.

Alphonse just shrugged, but then seemed to see something as he pointed somewhere behind Ed. Edward turned around and was met with the unpleasant sight of some guy trying to flirt with Winry.

Edward marched over to him angrily and didn't think twice before he punched him in the face.

Winry looked at Edward in shock as the guy fell to the ground. "What the- wait is this your girlfriend?" The guy asked Edward.

Edward thought about it. Well, technically, she was his fiancée, but they hadn't talked about it once since he got back, but he didn't want this guy to hit on Winry anymore.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is," Edward settled for, as he glared angrily at the guy.

Winry, again, looked at Edward in shock as he said that she was his girlfriend. I mean, she assumed they were actually engaged, but they had never talked about it….

"Oh, yeah. Prove it," The guy said back, as he stood back up. Prove it. How was he going to prove it?

_'Well, there is one way'_ Edward thought as he smirked.

He grabbed Winry's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Winry put her hands on Ed's shoulders as they kissed, because they had never kissed before, and she didn't want it to end so quickly.

She remembered that the guy was still there, so she, reluctantly, broke the kiss and looked at the guy.

"Sorry, but don't worry, one day you will find the girl who is your perfect match, I'm just not her," Winry apologized, with some encouragement. The guy just nodded, and then walked away sadly.

Winry looked at Ed to see him smiling at something behind her. When Winry turned around, she saw Armstrong holding mistletoe above Al and May's heads as they kissed.

"Aw, they look so cute," Winry said dreamily. Edward didn't say anything, just continued to look at them happily.

"Ed? Did you mean it when you said that I was your girlfriend?" Edward blushed when she spoke, but still answered her.

Well, I assumed that we were actually engaged, but I couldn't very well say that to him, could I?" Edward said, blushing the whole time, but still smiling at her.

Winry said nothing, she just smiled and gave Ed a small kiss on the lips before resting her head on his chest and looking at all the other couples in the room.

Al and May were now slow dancing to a song that she had just noticed playing, Armstrong had mistletoe above Ling and Lan Fan while they kissed, and one of Armstrong's butler people had mistletoe above Roy and Riza while they too respected its tradition.

Edward saw all of the couples as well and smiled warmly at them, before turning his attention back to Winry. After everything that had happened today, he was definitely coming here next Christmas.

* * *

**Neusuada: Done! Firstly, I apologize to the person who thought of the idea if they did not like it. Also, sorry if anyone thought that the beginning was kind of long and slow, but I could not think of any other way to do it. And please no comments about how I could of or ideas about how I could of. Alright, I am kind of stumped on ideas again, so if you have an idea, please don't hesitate to give it to me. Just look at my list of favorite couples and either request a couple and an idea for them, or just give me a couple and I will try to. :) Just no yaoi and no couples that I don't like. Oh, and some of the couples that I like, I just haven't put them on my list for any other shows/animes/TV shows/movies/games, etc. And, yes I know that it is not Christmas for those who questioned my sanity. REVIEW!**


End file.
